


Not your traditional father's day

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Rolmerta (Rolanda Hooch/Madam Rosmerta) [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: A sweet and short story.
Relationships: Rolanda Hooch/Madam Rosmerta
Series: Rolmerta (Rolanda Hooch/Madam Rosmerta) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050803





	Not your traditional father's day

Our tale begins in a graveyard in the wizarding village of Hogsmeade, Madam Rosmerta is visiting her father's grave with her girlfriend Rolanda Hooch.

Rolanda asked, "Why did you ask me to come here with you today, Rosie?"

Rosmerta told her, "I just thought it might be nice for him to meet you, if it's weird or making you uncomfortable then feel free to leave."

Rolanda took her hand and said, "Not at all, if this is what you want then I'll stay right here."

Rosmerta smiled slightly. "He'd have really liked you."

Rolanda conjured a bouquet of flowers and handed it to her.

Rosmerta shook her head. "Let's do it together, dear."

They laid the bouquet by the grave.

Rolanda pulled her into a hug and stated, "Maybe you can come see my father with me next year."

Rosmerta responded, "I'd like that."


End file.
